


Sacrifice

by esgaroths



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esgaroths/pseuds/esgaroths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia suffers a tragic loss, resulting her in being the only heir to the ruler of Laketown, however; she has to become of age to take up the position. An outsider from Laketown appears to fulfill the position temporarily but he is not what he appears to be. With the help of her old friends Sigrid, Bain, Tilda, Bard and some new friends she encounters - will they together be able to restore justice in Laketown without sacrificing too much?</p>
<p>{This is an AU in the Middle Earth universe so although it's set around the time Thorin's company would have visited Laketown but in this story that wont happen.}</p>
<p>I don't own anything except my characters: Cordelia, Pallas and Patrik</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first fanfic on this site so please leave any feedback you have on it - as a Creative Writing student it will really help me a lot! I hope you enjoy the story!

“Cordelia, please promise me something.”

Cordelia sniffed as tears raced down her cheek. She knew the day would come that her mother, the ruler of Laketown, would die. An illness sprouted inside her mother, leaving her bedridden and unable to perform her duty. All the healers of the town were baffled by her sickness, unable to work out its source. The only thing they knew was that she had little time left. When the healer did his daily check-up on her mother on this day and told her to say goodbye, she knew her days of this huge leadership were nearing. She sent the servant; Alfrid, to gather the town, knowing they had to be notified of her mother’s upcoming death.

“What is it, Ma?” She replied in a hushed tone as her eyes brimmed with tears.

“Ruling this town comes with not only great responsibility, but with great power. Promise me you won’t let that power give you a thirst for greed. Don’t let it corrupt you.”

“I won’t I promise.” She nodded, remaining silent for a moment before she spoke nervously. “Ma, I don’t think I can do it. I can’t run a town I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” She spoke in rushed cries.

“It takes time, Cordelia.” Her mother said in a hoarse reply, smoothing her thumb across the top of her hand. “As long as you have the interests of the people in your heart, that’s half the job done.”

Cordelia nodded and stared up at ceiling of her mother’s room. 

“I remember when I was younger, when I couldn’t sleep because of the boats stirring the waters, you’d always sing me the seal lullaby and it always just did the trick and I’d just fall straight to…”

She glanced back down at her mother, her eyes were shut as her breath had ceased and her hand held loosely onto hers. Cordelia fell silent, her warm tears dampening her cheeks once again. Her mother was gone. She squeezed her mother’s hand and kissed it - a last goodbye. She let go and stood up from leaning against the wooden bed. 

“Miss, are you…” Alfrid rushed in but stopped, seeing her state and instantly understanding. “Everyone is assembled outside.” He added in a low voice.

She knew what she had to do. She wiped her cheeks with her sleeve and made her way through the corridor, across the dining hall to get to the two main doors to the stairs outside. The population of the town would be assembled at the bottom of them, eager for news. 

The creaking, wooden doors were opened by two guards, bright light flooding into the building that contrasted with the grey skies above. Each face in the crowd was solemn; Cordelia didn’t think there was much point in this official announcement, knowing her blotchy face and watery eyes would give them enough information. The tip of her shoes touched the edge of the first step and she stared out at the crowd, her eyes anxiously darting from face to face.

“People of Laketown.” She began quietly, her voice cracking. “I regret to inform you that our leader has passed away peacefully. A funeral shall be held in her memory within a few days. I am the only heir and therefore the only person eligible to the next ruler.” Cordelia continued slowly but grew louder. “However as the law decrees, the heir must be of age to become the next ruler of the town. So for now, a temporary leader shall take charge until I become fully fit to be the leader of Laketown.

Cordelia then turned away and walked slowly back indoors as low murmurs broke out in the crowd. She then heard the doors slam behind her and heaved sudden breaths as she tried to calm herself down. Alfrid approached her and gave her a grim smile.

“You did well.” He nodded faintly. “Why don’t you go outside and get some fresh air while we sort everything here?”

“I think I might.” Cordelia said weakly. “Alfrid, please don’t throw away her jewellery box or her books. Donate her other belongings to the people in need.”

“Yes, Miss Cordelia.” Alfrid said kindly.

She took her cloak and placed the hood gently over her head, concealing her face. “I’ll be back before sundown.” She muttered before climbing out the back window and strode through the alleyways.  
**********************************************************  
“Do you know when they’ll find a new ruler?” Bain asked quietly as he tucked his legs into his chest, staring out at the water ahead.

“Not exactly, Alfrid has sent word out to the neighbouring towns and He’s going to interview the volunteers himself.” Cordelia replied, her expression blank and her body still as she sat at the lake’s shores.

Bain turned to look at her and frowned with concern. He sighed, unable to find the words to say for a moment as she continued to stare out at the town in the distance.

“Bain, what was it like when your mother died?” Cordelia questioned cautiously.

He froze for a moment and shut his eyes in response and she groaned and put a hand to her forehead.

“Forget I asked that, I’m so sorry.” She mumbled apologetically.

“No don’t be.” Bain said softly. “I understand why you asked. I know exactly how you feel right now. It hurts – she was the most important thing to you; as was my mother. I don’t remember much of the day she died, partly because it’s not a fond memory and because I was quite young. It’s not easy at first – you just need time to grieve.”

“I have no family anymore.” Cordelia said as her voice wavered. “My mother never told me about Da. I don’t know whether he’s out there or if he’s dead too. I’m going to be living alone.”

“Well, you know you’re always welcome to stay with us.” Bain said kindly. 

She nodded graciously, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. “Do you mind telling Sigrid and Tilda I can’t help with the animals tomorrow? I just need some time to sort things…”

“They’ll understand.” Bain replied with a small smile. 

Cordelia scraped the dirt off the skirt of her dress, picked up the glowing lantern by her side and slowly stood up, followed by Bain.

“I’m going to make my way back.” She said through a sigh.

“Da would be wondering where I’ve gone off to.” Bain muttered to himself.

The pair began to walk next to each other across the wooden dock and past the occasional person walking through the streets of Laketown on their own agenda. They were silent until they approached a house that was dimly lit, the reflection flickering in the water.

“Don’t worry about me, Bain. I’ll make my own way back.” Cordelia said, stopping as she turned to face him.

“As long as you’re alright.” Bain nodded, his eyes gleaming with concern in low light.

“Thank you – for looking after me.”

“What are friends for?” Bain replied with a caring smile.

With that he bid her goodnight and climbed up the wooden stairs to his house and slipped through the front door. Cordelia smiled faintly to herself and continued her walk home in the darkness, her swirling thoughts in her head reflecting on the day serving as unwanted company.


	2. Chapter 2

The days that had passed were a blur for Cordelia and she was relieved to put them behind her. She had spent them continuously planning her mother’s memorial ceremony and checking upon Alfrid and his process of electing a temporary ruler. Bard made occasional visits to aid Cordelia and unload some of the stress from her although she knew that the stress of losing a loved one wouldn’t fade so easily. 

Shortly after having the main ceremony in front of the whole town; laying flowers in the wooden boat where he mother laid to rest and gently pushed it out to the waters of the lake to take its journey as a free vessel. After a few hours to herself, Cordelia had invited Bard, Bain, Sigrid and Tilda for a private dinner in her hall to celebrate her mother’s life. They were all sat at the table that stretched out in the middle of the hall, finishing up her dinner. Watching them all chat for a while Cordelia stood up from her seat, holding her cup as everyone felt silent.

“First of all, I’d like to thank you all for coming.” Cordelia smiled in thanks. “I couldn’t have gotten through this without you all. As you know this dinner was for my mother, she brought good to this town – she was fair and cared about each of us so deeply. When my time to take over as ruler of Laketown arrives, I hope to do you proud, Ma.”

Everyone present raised their glasses out of respect and drank from them. Once Cordelia had taken a swig from her drink, she sat back down and placed her chin in the palm of her hand. Bard, sitting next to her put a caring hand on her arm, causing her to jolt out of her pondering daze.

“You did well today.” He said reassuringly.

“I never knew it would be so hard.” Cordelia said quietly.

“It will get easier - your mother’s legacy will never leave this town.”

Cordelia nodded with a half-hearted smile in response. 

“Where will you be staying during the rule of the temporary leader?” Sigrid questioned as she placed her cup back on the table.

“I’ll be living in my allocated quarters here and learning under the temporary leader.” Cordelia explained.

“Won’t you find it odd to have a stranger living in your home?” Tilda added.

“They need some place to stay.” She shrugged in response.

“You need to come and stay some time, Cordelia.” Tilda said enthusiastically before stuttering quickly. “B-But Da, said only when you feel you’re ready to.”

“I’ll definitely take you up on it, Tilda.” Cordelia replied with a nod.

A knock echoed across the hall as Cordelia stood up and rushed to open the door.

“Oh there you are Alfrid, do come in!” She said as she escorted him and a stranger into the hall, closing the door.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t find you anywhere; would you like some supper?” Cordelia muttered as she strode back to the dining table.

“I’ll dine later, Miss.” Alfrid said, waving a dismissive hand. “I have some news for you all.”

“Who is this gentleman, Alfrid?” Cordelia asked politely as she made her way to greet them.

“This is our new leader of Laketown.” Alfrid declared gladly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The man said, confidently sticking out his hand.

Cordelia examined the man, he was rather large with scraggly ginger hair and a beard. He didn’t seem like the type of person she imagined to run the town but she mentally reprimanded herself and put away her judgemental first impressions. She warmly shook his hand and greeted him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir. You were rather quick at finding someone, Alfrid.” She added, turning to the servant.

“Well what can I say, Miss – he instantly showed perfect qualities for the job.” He said with a grin.

“Good job, Alfrid.” She nodded. “Feel free to retire for the evening. Let me introduce this gentleman to a family of Laketown.”

Alfrid nodded and took a seat at the opposite end of the dining room, tucking in to his meal. Cordelia gestured to Bard and his children. “They’re very good friends of mine; this is Bard, Sigrid, Bain and Tilda.”

The man shook their hands and greeted them all.

“Good to meet you.”

“Feel free to take a seat.” Cordelia said in a friendly tone as she sat back down in hers.

He walked along the table and sat next to Alfrid and dished himself a plateful of food. Cordelia took a sip from her drink and watched the man for a while.

“So what do you plan to do under your rule of Laketown?” Cordelia questioned after clearing her throat.

“I have a lot of ideas.” The man replied slowly in between mouthfuls.

“Such as?” Bain pressed with a raised eyebrow.

“I want to change the taxes, make them better.” The man offered, staring across the table and analysing their reactions.

Bard nodded slowly with a thoughtful expression on his face. “So you have the people in mind then?”

“Of course.” The man responded with a big smile.

Cordelia smiled back slowly and finished off her drink. 

“I’m just going to walk Bard and his family back home. Make yourself comfortable and if you need anything just ask Alfrid I’m sure he will help you.”

The man nodded in thanks. Cordelia stood up along with Bard and the children and walked out of the hall to the town square in thoughtful silence.  
*******************************************  
“I don’t trust him.” Tilda murmured as they walked through the empty streets in the sunset.

“Even the youngest child can sense something off about him.” Bard added with a thoughtful frown plastered on his face.

“Maybe it’s just early days.” Sigrid said uncertainly. “What do you think, Cordelia?”

“I know what you mean.” Cordelia nodded. “But I trust Alfrid – he served for my mother and me for quite a while.”

“He seems an odd person to select for the job.” Bain commented.

“That was my first impression too.” Cordelia replied and then heaved a sigh, her shoulders slumping. “I’m gathering the town tomorrow to officially announce it and allow him to say a few words then we’ll learn more about him.”

The family nodded in silent reply as Tilda rushed up the wooden stairs and opened the front door, waving goodbye briefly at Cordelia before disappearing into her home. 

“Tilda’s tired.” Sigrid said with a smile at Cordelia.

“Why don’t you two help her settle down?” Bard asked politely as Bain and Sigrid nodded, saying goodnight to Cordelia and leaving her with their father.

“How are you feeling?” Bard asked calmly.

“The morning was tough, supper was easier, but this man is just….” Cordelia paused, unsure of what to say.

“Try not to worry too much for now.” Bard said kindly. “Just take everything in your stride.”

Cordelia smiled in thanks as Bard’s words brought a small sense of comfort inside her. Bard smiled in return and folded his arms before he spoke:

“Let’s see what tomorrow brings.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Cordelia struggled to get through the official announcement to the public of Laketown on the discovery of their new temporary leader. Their neutral expressions concerned her as she couldn’t figure out their thoughts of this man. She would occasionally glance at either Bard, Sigrid, Bain or Tilda for comfort as she delivered her announcement. When she finished, she stood back and allowed the man to give his speech which was more condensed than Cordelia’s. Nevertheless, Cordelia began the short round of applause after his last sentence and the townspeople dispersed. 

Throughout that day and the rest of the week, Cordelia spent her time giving the man tours of the town hall, teach him the basic laws of the town as he would stroke his red beard in deep concentration. She also gave him tours of each section of the town and allow him to interact with some of the citizens in order to get their opinion on what they wanted. Cordelia studied in the man in great detail, but she could not figure him out. After each day of preparing him for the job, she would ask the townspeople in secret what they thought of him but the general consensus was undecided.

Cordelia then called another town assembly once she felt the man was ready to take on the role. She stood tall and confident alongside the man with Alfrid slightly behind her. The town stared back at them, ready for the handover to begin.

“People of Laketown, thank you for being here today. I am pleased to present to you your new temporary leader of Laketown.” She gestured to the pudgy, balding man and clapped for him as the town joined briefly. She stood beside Alfrid and allowed the man to speak.

“Thank you.” He began with a slight stern tone to his voice. “I am looking forward to governing such a fine town as this. I would like to start by announcing some slight changes.”

This began a community of murmuring and whispers to spread across the crowd as the man began to silence them.

“Firstly, I have decided to lift the age of eligibility for leader of this town to the age of twenty-five.”

Cordelia’s eyes widened as she shot the man a confused look. Gasps filled the air and cries of objection were occasionally heard as the town mainly stood in shocked silence.

“What about the five year term?” One townsperson shouted. “Does this mean when your five years are up you will choose to stay on?”

“And stop me from becoming leader?” Cordelia concluded, her voice shaking with anger as her body shook from the feeling of betrayal.

“Indeed.” The man confirmed with a smug look on his face.

“But I’m afraid you can’t change the law without having a democratic vote.” Alfrid pointed out as the town raised their voices in agreement.

“Well, it’s a shame I changed the law so only people in power can make government decisions.” The man snarled triumphantly as Cordelia shook her head, her efforts in calming herself failing as she continued to shake in rage.

“Anything else?” Cordelia replied, managing to keep her voice steady but it was thick with anger.

“Lastly, from now on everyone shall address me as The Master or The Master of Laketown.” He grinned as the crowd eyed him in disgust.

“You don’t deserve that title.” Cordelia spat.

The Master turned away from the crowd as they stood in disbelief. Cordelia followed him as the betrayal inside her was beginning to be replaced with shame. The Master turned around and smiled at her, sending a shudder through her body.

“You will be no longer living in these halls anymore.” He said in a low voice.

“Where else am I supposed to go!?” Cordelia exclaimed.

“You can figure that out. Come, Alfrid.”

The servant followed him slowly as the doors slammed in her face. Cordelia turned around to see half of the crowd walking away in silence. Suddenly, all of the grief that had disappeared during her busy time in preparing this repulsive man for his twisted intentions began to fill her heart as she sat on the wooden stairs to the town hall and put her head in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Bard and his family had already proceeded trudging back to their home until Tilda looked back and noticed Cordelia in the distance, crestfallen as she sat with her head buried into her hands outside of the town hall.

“Da, wait!” Tilda said with urgency. “I think that man shut Cordelia out.” She added before rushing to her side

Bard, Bain and Sigrid turned suddenly and jogged towards Cordelia’s distressed form. Tilda had sat herself next to her and put a soothing hand on her back. She looked up at the contact and stared with watery eyes at the trio of Bard, Bain and Sigrid then her eyes darted to Tilda for a moment. Cordelia sighed in defeat and stared to and fro random objects in her sight. She felt shame and failure as she brought her hand to her forehead.

“Cordelia.” Bard said soothingly as he knelt down in front of her and stretched out his hand. “Come with us.”

Wordlessly, Cordelia ran a shaky hand through her long hair and grasped Bard’s hand as she went to her feet. Bard then let go and began to lead the way. Sigrid stepped towards Cordelia and took her hand and with her other gestured for Tilda to take it. Bain then linked his arm with Cordelia’s and gave her a reassuring smile as the group walked through the docks united together.  
*************

“Why did I let him do this?” Cordelia muttered angrily in her seat at Bard’s table as she cupped the hot drink she was given.

“You had no idea what he was planning.” Sigrid replied with her drink in her hand as she sat opposite her. “You weren’t to know.”

“But I should have known better.” Cordelia insisted. “Why was I so blind to this?”

Tilda sat herself down silently next to her older sister as Sigrid stared at Cordelia sympathetically. Cordelia briefly closed her eyes and nodded, piecing it together in my head. 

“My grief is blinding me.”

Bain sighed and pulled up a chair next to Cordelia before placing his drink on the wooden table in front of them.

“Please don’t be so hard on yourself.” He said to her quietly. “We all knew something was odd about him but not even Da thought he would go that far.”

“He cheated us all.” Cordelia lamented. “He knew what he was doing, his intentions were never for the people. He knew about the age rule, he raised purposely above the five year   
term rule so he could purposely opt to stay on until the rest of his days. His plan all along was to take the position all from himself.”

“But why didn’t Alfrid stop him?” Tilda spoke to herself thoughtfully, causing the other three children to look up at her with wide eyes.

“I mean Alfrid employed him and helped show him the rules, why couldn’t he stop him?” Tilda added louder as she backed up her idea.

“No Tilda you’re right.” Cordelia said in realisation. “It’s something I should investigate further.”

Tilda gave her a small smile and took a sip from her cup.

“So, what are you going to do?” Sigrid asked Cordelia as she folded her arms.

“I need to find a place to stay.” Cordelia replied, her voice filled with dread. “I also need to somehow get back into the town hall and go into my quarters and get my mother’s books and jewellery box – they’re the only things I have left from her.”

“That’s going to be rather difficult.” Bain said his face visibly daunting the possibility of the task.

“That maybe so.” Cordelia said in a low voice. “But we have to try.”

The front door of Bard’s house rattled and opened abruptly to reveal Bard striding in as she quickly shut it behind him.

“I have an idea.” Bard began as he took a seat with his children. “I know someone who’s been wanting a daughter. His wife passed around a year ago – him and his son need the company.”

“What are their names?” Cordelia asked.

“The man is called Patrik. He’s a good man and a good friend of mine. He has a son called –“

“Pallas.” Cordelia nodded instantly recognising the family. “My mother would occasionally speak of them.”

“I shall take you to meet them later on after Patrik finished his duties for the day.” Bard concluded.

“Thank you so much, Bard.” Cordelia smiled in thanks.

“I need to get back to work.” Bard said raising from his seat. “I want you all to make sure the wood has been fetched and that supper is being prepared by the time I arrive home.”

“Yes, Da.” His children chimed.

Bard nodded and then sped out of the door in a rush, swiping it shut with a brief clang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry i've been so distracted from writing lately but here's a chapter to keep those of you bothered to read it going haha! I hope you enjoy!

Bain and Cordelia spent long period of time in silence together as they continuously piled logs into a small wagon. When the wagon was filled to the brim, Bain tossed his last log onto the pile before slumping against it for a rest break. Cordelia sighed and stood with her hands on her hips and stared at the distance as she focused on her inner thoughts. Eventually, Bain’s eyes glanced at Cordelia and they narrowed; showing his concern. 

“Do you want to talk, Cordelia?” Bain spoke quietly.

Cordelia jumped slightly out of her trance and faced Bain as she rubbed her forehead. She then walked towards him and sat by his side, the back of her head craned upwards against the wood of the wagon.

“I can’t even begin to explain what I’m feeling right now.” Cordelia groaned.

“Give it a try.” Bain said coaxingly.

“It’s just I’m not sure whether I’m more devastated about Ma or about the vile man we now have as our ruler. I just feel so overwhelmed, angry… I’m feeling all of these emotions right now at the same time and I can’t even make sense of it.”

Bain nodded, his shoulder brushing against hers as he straightened his posture.

“Have you ever thought about just giving yourself a break?” He said looking at her worn face.

“You know that won’t happen, Bain.” Cordelia shook her head adamantly. “I have to do something about him – I haven’t figured out what yet.”

“Look, I’m not going to stop you from fighting back against The Master-“

“Don’t call him that.” Cordelia said scornfully.

“It’s not like he gave us of the courtesy in telling us his name.” Bain pointed out. “Anyways, what I was going to say is I’m not going to stop you from fighting back, but right now you’re not in the frame of mind to do it.”

Cordelia cocked her head at him and narrowed his eyes at him briefly.

“Cordelia.” He began as he shuffled closer to her and made direct eye contact. “You haven’t stopped ever since your Ma passed. All this extra stress is already taking its toll on you. Promise you’ll rest for a couple of days. Get some sleep, read one of your books – Sigrid and Tilda and I will take care of anything you need doing. Just rest.”

Cordelia smiled in thanks and sighed, pondering on Bain’s offer for a moment.

“I’ll try.” Cordelia nodded.

Bain smiled at her and she smiled at him in return.

“Thank you, Bain. You’re too kind to me.”

“There’s no such thing as being too kind.” Bain grinned as he stood up, taking her hand and carefully pulling her up with him. “Go to Patrik’s now – you know where it is right?”

“Yes I do.” Cordelia confirmed.

“I’ll explain to Da you went early.” Bain added. “Go and introduce yourself and get settled and just relax for a while.”

“I will. Have a nice evening.” Cordelia replied with a small smile.

Bain simply squeezed her hand that he held to give her more reassurance before turning away, pulling the wagon with him.  
***********************  
Cordelia knocked on the wooden door rapidly and stepped back, her hands began to entwine with each other nervously. Her eyes darted back to the door at the sound of its creak. Light swallowed up the dark Cordelia stood in as she analysed the man before her.

“Cordelia, how nice to see you.” Patrik greeted with a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Patrik.” Cordelia said kindly as she shook hands with him. “Ma spoke highly of you.”

“Glad to hear it.” Patrik replied appreciatively. “Please, do come in.”

Cordelia tentatively stepped into the warmth and light that greeted her when she was indoors. A small fire burned in the right hand side of the room as wooden chairs were scattered around it. A book case stood tall, stocked with books whilst a dining table with chairs had its side on the left with a quaint kitchen. 

“I apologise, Pallas and I already had dinner.”

“Oh, I don’t need anything – don’t worry.”

Patrik then strolled over to a door and gestured to it.

“This is Pallas’ room.” He said in a hushed tone. “He’s just gone to bed so you’ll see him tomorrow.”

Cordelia simply nodded as her eyes continued to follow Patrik as he gestured to another door further along.

“This is my room – if you need anything that is where you’ll find me.”

Patrik then walked to the other side of the living room to another door and turned to see that Cordelia had not moved from her spot.

“We don’t bite I promise you.” Patrik chuckled lightly.

“I know, I know – I just feel like I’ve just rushed into your home unexpectedly.” Cordelia mumbled guilty as she walked to join him.

“You’re not a burden, Cordelia.” Patrik shook his head as his eyes gleamed with kindness. “Consider it a thank you for what your Ma did for us.”

She then smiled at him before stifling a yawn. Patrik opened the door in front of them to reveal a simple spare room with a wooden bed, a chest of drawers and a mirror.

“This is your room.” 

“Thank you so much for your hospitality.” Cordelia said clasping her hands together. “If only my gratitude were enough as a form of payment.”

“Your gratitude is worth more than any money can offer.” Patrik said with a beaming smile. “I’ll see you in the morning, Cordelia.”

With that, he carefully shut the bedroom door, leaving Cordelia in peace. She sighed exhaustedly and changed into her night gown and laid on her bed as she stared at the ceiling, struggling to sleep. Her mind constantly tossed from thoughts of her late mother to thoughts on the self-proclaimed Master. Her eyes then widened as something dawned upon her, causing her to jolt upright and out of her bed as she slipped on her shoes and proceeded to climb out of her bedroom window.


End file.
